The CtarlCtarl War!
by R. Focker
Summary: It had been 22 years sence the war started with the CtarlCtarls and the most valued EDF ship was called Fourth to stop it. Now she'll be called out once again to Stop another war from starting with the help from the Crew of the OUTLAW STAR! OutlawYamato


I don't own Outlaw Star noir do I own space Battleship Yamato!... but I do Own the Storie so On with the Show!

Prolog

(above the Earth)

Ka-Booommm... Explosions rang out as another ship took a direct hit form one of the shock cannons from the EDF Vessel. "Sir! direct hit on enemy ship on starboard side" Good keep up the... The phrase was never finshed as a laser fire from one of the other enemy ships ripped the EDF cruiser to shredds. All this played out on a veiw screen on Earth. "Commander?!" spoke a radio personel "yes?!" replied the now aged but wise Derek WildStar "Message from the Yamato... Her Captain Reports that her fleet was all but destroyed at the battle at Satarun Buy a Surprise attack there!! "Damn it..." Was all Wildstar could say.

"Tell The Yamato's Captain To get his ass back to Earth A.S.A.P we have the enemy here and where getting waxed, She's the only one with a Wave Motion gun left operational after the Treaty with the Gamilons" he Yelled "Roger Sir" as the radio officer yelled back!

(on the Yamato)

"Sir the last of our ships in the Fleet Report heavy damage" Spoke the James Aono the science Officer "Fuckn' bastards" Yelled the captain just as he slamed his fist down in aggrovation. "Sir Message from Your GrandFather he says to get your ass back to Earth A.S.A.P there getting there ass waxed back there, and to also figure a way to use the Wave Motion gun!" as the raido officer yelled. "Crap...( how can I use that damn thing with out getting screwed wait I got it!) Frank get us Trun Around and Friggn' jump us back to earth.. but on the back side of her and Hardy prepar the WaveGun after warp is complete got it!!" Yes' Sir! both Replyed the helms men and fire control officer spoke in uniason. "Man I don't ever get Brake do I" replied a young Joseph WildStar while looking down at the pictrue of his Mom who had passed away 4 months ago when the war started from an attack on her research ship. "1 minute Till warp Sir" replyed Frank.. "Good All hands perpar for warp" as Joseph spoke on the intercom, he then truned to radio officer Peter. Tell all remaing EDF ships to hide and Begin Repair work we'll do what we can back at earth ok!?! Roger sir replied peter as he truned and radioed the message over to the remaing ships (Please Lets this work Mother please let it work!) was all that joseph could think... "Warp in 5..4..3..2..1" Frank said "Yamato... WARP!" Joseph yelled as the oldest yet most valued EDF vessal Warped out From Satarun leaving the EDF ships to repair them selfs.

More Lasers Cris-Crossed the space above the earth as the last 20 of the EDF Ships knew they where fighting a losing battle agasnt the enemy , but this amused the Enemy's Admiral on board the Orta Hune-Hune, "Look at those pathtic Tarrens ships get destroyed one right after another, none of there ships can with stand The Might Of the Ctarl-Ctarl Empire" spoke the admirle Yasuhiko with a chuckle.. just as he was about to order to Crush the rest of the EDF ships, the radar room piped in therw the intercom "Sir We just picked up a new warp signature on the back side of earth, and it's only on ship!!" "Really now?!?" Replied Yasuhiko to the person on the other end of the com, "lets see what they plain to do with one ship mesily lil earth ship shall we!?!" he Said with a smile truning of the com and looking at the devasation his war ships were causing.

(aboard the Yamato)

"Captian warp complete!" spoke Frank. "Good Now Black Tiger Lanch as soon as the Wave motion Gun is done Firing got it!" spoke Joseph threw the com "Yes Sir" The voice on the other end replied. "Hardy prepare to Fire Wave gun!" Roger sir as he replied and started the perp of the Wave motion Gun.

(back on earth)

"Sir Yamato just warped back in to the area but on the back sided of earth!" Smiling as he trunned around to the view screen to see the yamato warp in as he spoke, "Good! Joseph has a trick up his sleave and I think I know what it is!... tell all Remaing EDF vessels to form Wall formation to hide the Yamato while she's charging the Wave Gun and on my mark I want them to brake in half to avode the wave gun got it!.. This is are last Chance to win this war!!" Got it Sir as the radio persnal saluted and ran off to his station.

(Above Earth)

"Admiral the EDF vessel are going in a broad formation..." Cherped a radar person. "hu? what kind of fool do they take me for?! theres no way Earth can win this war with there ships and in that formation haven't they learned?? that nothing in there arsonal can Destroy a mighty Ctarl-Ctarl Vessel!!" sneared a Aggrovaded Yasuhiko.

"15 seconds till Wave Gun firing Don Anti-Flash goggle and brase for recoil.." Spoke Hardy as he look at the information coming across his screens" "10 sec till we reach firing point" cherped Frank. "chamber at 120 reaching satration point.. Firing In 3..2..1.. FIRE!" Yelled Hardy.

"NOW!!!" yelled Derek, as all the remaining EDF vessels broke formation as a stream of wave motion energy Ripped passed them and obliterated half of the enemy fleet.

"Admiral Half of our fleet is gone from that strange energy beam!! what was that Sir?? orders Sir?! Sir!?! as the rader person spoke to Yasuhiko. All he could do was stand there in complete awe as the yamato came forward firing her shock cannons along with the EDF crusers and started to Destroy the Ctarl-Ctarl fleet. "Th...Th..Tha..That SHIP!!! RAOWWWWWWWWWWWWR! DESRTOYED HALF OF MY FLEET WHAT THE HELL KIND OF GUN WAS THAT! Yelled a very confused and pissed off Yasuhiko as he smashed his console. "Admiral look!!" yelled the com Officer. Yasuhiko truned to his right to see 4 ships of his fleet get destroyed buy a combanation of black tigers from the yamato and EDF Cruisers, nocking the total number of ships in his fleet down to 5 compared to the EDF's 15. just as he was about to Scream.. his Veiw Screen came to life "This is Captain Joseph WildStar of The Earth Defence Forces Flag ship YAMATO! Stand down or face the consequences!" He spoke as he appeard standing up on the view Screen of the Orta Hune-Hune, "And I am Admiral Yasuhiko of the mighty Ctarl-Ctarl Empire.. And what if I don't Terran..." Mocked a very pissed off Yasuhiko.

"Then this!" Spoke Joseph, as the last 5 ships in his fleet were Destroyed! "YOU BASTARD!" yelled Yasuhiko. "ME a bastard" yelled Joseph back, "No! more like your the bastard with all lives you took from the first attack your kind made on us humans and your mindless slaughter you sick fuck!!! so many lives lost beacuse of this stuiped war that your kind started, because of what??? the Research we where doing at Sentinel 3?!" Spoke Joseph. "Your kind was invading our space terratory." replied Yasuhiko with a sick smerk! "Then why didn't you tell us instead of Blasting us you Dink!" spoke joseph getting more pissed!" there was silence over the com links finally Joseph spoke "look Surrender now or we will fight your kind till the end!" "Like your terran kind can win" Replied Yasuhiko. "All Guns Fire on..." But it was never finished as the yamato brought all her main guns and fired on the Orta Hune-Hune ripping her to sreddes.

(2 months later)

"Commander Wildstar we have to do what? to end this war!!!!" spoke the Admrial of the EDF.. GrandFather you can't!!! yelled Joseph "no no no..." spoke Derek where not gunna hand her over we're just gunna give the Ctarl-Ctarl empire a look alike minues one thing!" like what Replied the admrial and joseph. "The Wave motion Engine" "ohhhh..." they said. "where gunna put the Munchausen reactor in the copy, and that way we can Hide the real Yamato so if trouble ever starts again we can pull her out and hope for the best, she's save earth more then once and I think that putting her back together was the best thing we could have done for this war. Im not gunna give her up so easly, she's save earth again, and I wouldn't be surprised if she does it again." he said with a smile looking up at the yamato.

(present 22 years later)

"Thats all the Data I have on the Ctarl-Ctarl war." spoke Gelium. "hmmmmm... but that still doesn't explain why the war stopped" stated Jim... "but still it's pretty neat that the whole battle was won buy one ship... called The Yamato... Gene said looking at Jim. "No it wasn't! it was luck!" stated Aisha as she walked on to the brige "it was a fluke that a single terran starship could destroy half a fleet of Ctarl-Ctarl war ships in one firing of that so called Wave Motion gun. Because" she said with a smile "We had the yamato". And we tore your pathitc Flag ship apart and theres no way that the Munchausen reactor it had could make enough power to destroy a single Ctarl-Ctarl ship. you know why becasue we are the most advanced ship buildreds in the whole galaxy!" said sticking her tounge out at Gene and Jim. "Then Explain this Aisha Gene said Truning on the Veiw screen of the Outlaw Star. "Look at..." was all Aisha's manged before her mouth fell open, as in the middle of the Veiw Screen sat the bow of the Yamato!


End file.
